Christmas Lights
by Kabegami Amaterasu
Summary: Día de navidad... más ambos se encontraban separados por una pelea... de repente un milagro navideño y una metáfora harían que se juntarán de nuevo... y esta vez para siempre. NejiSaku. Inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre


Mi regalo navideño para el fandom! Me llegó la inspiración de repente al oir la presiosa canción Christmas Lights de Coldplay, recomiedo que la escuchen mientras leen el fic, es un Song-Fic, más las reglas de fanfiction prohíben poner la letra... así que espero comprendan! Espero que el fic sea de su completo agrado y lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiendolo :) y feliz navidad a todos!

**Pareja: **Neji x Sakura

**Ambientación: **Unos tres años después de la guerra ninja, cuando lean comprenderán algunas cosas

**Canción: **Christmas Lights - Coldplay

_**Christmas Lights**_

Un manto blanco cubría la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, la noche anterior una pequeña nevada había dejado la aldea como una postal navideña; las luces de colores relucían en todo su esplendor, los niños corrían alegres por las calles pues ese día se celebraba un día especial en la Aldea

Era navidad

Y al ser la celebración favorita del Hokage Naruto, lo había dado libre a todos sus shinobis y civiles, pues para él era una ocasión especial para celebrar con su familia.

Más para cierto genio de ojos plateados no era así, caminaba por las calles con el semblante triste y apagado poco propio en él, la noche anterior había tenido una discusión horrible con su novia y había acabado cuando la chica decidió irse del apartamento que compartían juntos, todo había pasado tan rápido que simplemente no le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

Su mirada se perdío en las diversas luces que adornaban los pórticos de las casas mientras su mente se perdía en la discusión de la noche anterior…

–_Neji intenta entender… ¡es navidad! –Gritó Sakura ya con desesperación, no podía creer que su novio llegara a esos extremos de no querer celebrar una tan señalada fecha_

–_No, entiéndeme tú a mí. Si decidiste estar conmigo era con todas mis cosas y si digo que no vamos a celebrar la navidad es porque NO LA VAMOS A CELEBRAR –Concluyó alzándole la voz por primera vez a la chica_

–_Pero Neji! Siempre intento hacer las cosas como te gustan, por primera vez compláceme! _

–_Si hubiera sabido que eras tan molesta no te hubiera pedido que fuéramos novios! –Le gritó perdiendo el control por un momento_

_Más se arrepintió pronto al ver como los ojos de su adorada novia se abnegaban en lágrimas de dolor por culpa de su estúpido comentario_

–_Sakura yo…_

_Más la chica no lo dejo terminar pues salió del apartamento dando un fuerte portazo_

_Su primera navidad juntos… y el la había arruinado_

–MALDITA SEA! –Exclamó con impotencia dándole un fuerte golpe a un árbol cercano, se sentía sumamente idiota por lo que había dicho, si para el Sakura lo era todo, su cabello, sus ojos, su risa… todo en ella se había encargado de derretir la fuerte barrera que protegía su corazón

Y él la trataba de esa manera

Simplemente no tenía perdón

Levantó su mirada al sentir un fuerte brillo enfrente, se trataba de la mansión del Hokage que se encontraba rebosante en decoraciones navideñas –Realmente Naruto se había esforzado– Pensó con algo de pesadez. Suspiró con tristeza, seguramente dentro de la misma se encontrarían sus amigos y muy posiblemente _ella_, quitó la mirada de la mansión con frustración, simplemente no podía dejar que las cosas quedaran de esa manera

–¿Qué haces aquí tan solo en un día como hoy? –Pregunto una desconocida voz a sus espaldas

Algo impresionado pues no había sentido la presencia de la persona, volteo para ver a una anciana de entrada edad que lo observaba con curiosidad a través de sus anteojos –Nada –Contestó seco y con su característica frialdad, pensando que de esa manera alejaría a la ancianita

–¿Son hermosas verdad? –Indagó ignorando la respuesta del chico –Las luces navideñas digo –Aclaró al ver el desconcierto plasmado en la cara del chico

–Supongo que sí, pero…

–Si nos ponemos a pensar, si una de esas luces se llegara a apagar, el resto también lo hará, pues están fuertemente unidas y dependen unas de otras para poder brillar de la manera en que lo hacen, ¿curioso verdad? –Al ver que el chico no respondía prosiguió –Como es tan parecida al amor, pues sin la otra persona, uno simplemente no encuentra sentido a seguir brillando, no la pierdas por una tontería –Termino con voz misteriosa

Neji volteó a verla pero sorprendentemente ya no encontraba, algo impresionado aún observó de nuevo la mansión para que una idea cruzara rápidamente por su mente

–Pero claro! –Se dijo a sí mismo para después salir corriendo rumbo a su departamento

oOo

–Vamos Sakura-chan, es navidad… anímate! –Decía un preocupado rubio observando el semblante triste que su amiga cargaba ese día –Ya verás como Neji soluciona las cosas

Se encontraban en uno de los salones de la gran mansión en la fiesta navidad anual de la Aldea, todos se encontraban ahí, sus viejos amigos, sus senseis, incluso algunos invitados de honor del Hokage como lo eran el Kazekage y sus hermanos. Todo se encontraba hermosamente decorado con carámbanos, luces y escarcha, de manera que parecía uno de esos típicos paisajes navideños

–No es tan fácil como crees Naruto… pero agradezco tu apoyo –Respondió la aludida Intentando componer una sonrisa, más lo único que salió fue una mueca que preocupó más al rubio

–Si sigues así tendré que irle a patear el trasero a Neji dattebayo!

–Vamos Naruto-kun, mejor cálmate o me dejarás sin primo –Intervino una tercera voz proveniente de una chica de ojos perlas –Mi primo podrá ser muy testarudo a veces, pero se nota a leguas que te adora Sakura… ya verás cómo se arreglan –Intentó calmarla con un poco más de éxito que el rubio

–Gracias chicos… pero mejor saldré a tomar algo de aire fresco… lo necesito –Y dicho esto se retiró dejando a la pareja algo preocupada

oOo

Sakura se encontraba en la azotea de la mansión observando la Aldea frente a ella, recordando cada una de las cosas que había pasado para llegar a ese día, como había acabado la guerra después de mucho esfuerzo, como Sasuke había regresado a la aldea, como Naruto al fin fue reconocido como el héroe que siempre fue y se le asigno el título que siempre añoro, como ella se enamoró del genio…

Al recordar eso no pudo evitar que una lágrima recorriera su mejilla, se sentía tan tonta. De repente había presionado demasiado al castaño, conocía de sobra su personalidad y sabía que él nunca había celebrado la navidad pues le traía malos recuerdos. Que egoísta había sido

Con este pensamiento en mente no pudo evitar que más lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas, lágrimas que repentinamente se detuvieron pues una mano las limpiaba fervientemente, abrió los ojos para ver con alegría y algo de asombro como unos ojos perla la miraban con devoción y arrepentimiento. Se dispuso a hablar, más fue callada por un dedo colocado en sus labios

–Por favor, permíteme que sea yo el que hable… lamento haber sido tan egoísta y haber pensado solo en mi, ya es momento de que deje esas cosas en el pasado y cree nuevas memorias a tu lado… me comporte como un idiota y dije cosas horribles de las que me arrepiento… lo lamento tanto –Le recitó con la voz algo cortada pero cargada de sentimientos que conmovieron a la pelirrosa quien se echó a sus brazos buscando su calor –Se que la navidad es importante para ti… y quería que ahora lo fuera para ambos con esto… –Se separó un poco de la chica para sacar de entre sus ropas una pequeña cajita –Se que quizás no lo merezco y no soy digno de ti pero… –Se arrodilló frente a la chica quien lo miraba con asombro –… Me harías el honor de convertirte en la Señora Hyuuga? –Pregunto temeroso pero firme en sus palabras

–Oh Neji… claro que si –Le respondió con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas para después sellar su promesa con un dulce beso que les devolvió el calor y la vida a ambos…

"…_Those Christmas lights, light up the street  
Maybe they'll bring her back to me…"_

_**-FIN-**  
_


End file.
